Surprises Never Cease
by RainbowExplosions
Summary: What should have happened for Megatron's rescue scene in Crossfire.


_Author's Note: One of my little "should have happened"'s for Transformers Prime. I was originally going to put them into Toss of a Die (and if that story continues they will still show up), but most as one-shots as well. Enjoy._

* * *

__**Surprises Never Cease**

"It would seem that I am unarmed, and at your mercy." Megatron's words fed the silence that threatened to cannibalize the cavern. Bumblebee and Bulkhead kept their cannons on the gladiator's back, aimed between his shaking shoulders as he tried in vain to raise himself. Megatron ceased when he was able to rest his weight on his forearms, and glanced up at Optimus with a guarded, challenging stare. "So tell me Optimus—do you intend to take me alive, or end this here and now?" The younger Autobots exchanged a quick glance, shocked at Megatron's blunt and bold dare. He was constantly goading his twice-lived friend, trying to break the spirit that stole the Matrix from his servos. Bumblebee couldn't help but feel a strange mixture of admiration and pity, that even now, with nothing to defend himself with, Megatron continued fighting. The Insecticon carcass laid ignored and quietly sizzling, an occasional limb twitching from a processor glitch.

Megatron and the Autobots watched Optimus, expression entirely unreadable except for his flickering gaze. Optimus met Megatron's stare, and through it saw the memories forged between them, weighing each one in the torturously objective, faithfully personal way their Prime was cursed to see the world. In Bulkhead's mind, the time spent pondering Megatron's continued existence was taking far longer than necessary as the seconds trickled into a minute, and then _kept going._ He was about to call out to his leader before catching Bumblebee's worried gaze, and instead took a second glance at Optimus. Ratchet, had he been there, would have seen the change before any of them, the way the constant, ripping struggle of hope and history concerning Megatron slowly cleared away as Optimus recalled the most recent events, Rafael chief among them.

The whir of transformation startled Bumblebee and Bulkhead, but Megatron's expression merely hardened into one of knowing. Without hesitation, Optimus lowered the cannon nozzle until it was aligned with Megatron's head. Neither one said a word; there was no need. Bitter optics and their past had explained everything.

Without warning, gunfire hailed from the cave opening. The Autobots threw up their arms in defense, too startled to fight back. It was merely a warning fire. Optimus transformed his other arm into a cannon, keeping one optic on Megatron, who looked equally as confused. His optics narrowed. Optimus knew the Eradicons, who were landing by the handful, wouldn't have come alone.

A dark, hunched shape plunged to a halt next to Megatron, and Optimus's resolve faltered. Of course…

The Decepticon unfurled, limbs creaking slightly as they bore him to his full, stooped height. Feet spread themselves slightly wider apart, the barest indication of a fight yet to come. Megatron, barely able to see out of the corner of his vision, appeared genuinely surprised as he rasped, "Soundwave?"

Soundwave's helm dipped slightly to his leader, though if he had eyes, they would never have left the Prime's face. He seemed entirely unconcerned with the younger Autobots behind him, who had at least three Eradicons trained on them. He only swiveled his helm around once, still giving Optimus the impression he was being watched, before releasing the first of Laserbeak's separation unit with a deafening click.

Optimus surveyed the situation much in the same way that Soundwave did, taking in account the numbers, the positions, and the readiness of the 'Cons. Even if he wanted to, Optimus would not risk the safety of his team by initiating battle, even with Megatron in his weakened state. Were it just the Eradicons, or had Knock Out and maybe Starscream led the rescue, then perhaps, but…

Optimus met Megatron's stare again, the silent "I dare you" burning in his red optics, and made his decision. The doubt had not become cloudy again, Optimus knew, though the others might not believe him. The time of idealism had come and gone. War, as Jazz and Prowl often berated him for, was about practicality, and difficult choices.

Except with the right push, any choice could become easy.

"Soundwave, I acknowledge that the strength and preparedness of your force is superior to my own." The silent mech shifted slightly, his stance becoming slightly more aggressive at Optimus's tone. Several Eradicons exchanged glances, as did a disbelieving Bulkhead and anxious scout. Optimus powered his cannon just enough so that the glow brightened, catching the spy's attention. "What I ask in return for your leader's freedom is that you take him and leave immediately, with no violence from either party. That is my only offer."

Soundwave stood entirely still, and the Eradicon's followed in his silence. In the silence one could practically hear Soundwave's processor working through the calculations. He didn't so much as flinch when Bulkhead called out from behind, "Never trust a 'Con, Soundwave least of all. Kick buckethead's bucket!" He was soundly ignored by the others, and grit his teeth in frustration. To his right, Bumblebee found himself hoping Soundwave would accept.

The Decepticon's head bobbed once, and he stooped to collect his fallen leader. Megatron allowed his spymaster to scoop under his arms and lift him to his feet. Megatron rested his weight on Soundwave's arms just for a moment afterwards to collect his bearings, and then he righted himself, pushing past the trembling of his frame. He hatefully glared at Optimus for everything he was worth. "You should have fired when you had the chance."

"Do not tempt me to," was the reply, almost drowned out by Soundwave transforming. He hovered, and the Eradicons fumbled, some following Soundwave's lead while others waited for their leader's express permission. Megatron glanced at Soundwave and transformed with one final glower, rocketing out of the cave. Optimus waited until the last of their taillights were out of sight before leaving to collect Arcee.

Nothing was said on the flight home, except for the few Eradicons bringing up the rear who dared to whisper inquiries of what had actually transpired, knowing they would never be offered an explanation. If they were heard, they were ignored, but some fearfully kept their mouths closed in case was Soundwave was listening. Megatron suspected there were whisperings, but he could hardly bring himself to care. He sent a few on ahead to inform Knock Out he needed a scan, in case the Insecticon was carrying rust and the severe the forever-damned webbing off his cannon. For his part, Soundwave glided effortlessly by Megatron's side, giving way slightly for their leader, positioned slightly below him in case Megatron stumbled.

Right where he belonged.


End file.
